


Only Bad People

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Somebody who can do Both [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Organized Crime!Noctis, Promptos past, Promto is a fierce cutie, srsly send me prompts for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Noctis' reservations about bringing Prompto into his life have to be pushed aside, because, as recent events show, fate doesn't give a fuck. Regis has found a new angle for his business deals and Prompto's past comes to light. Also boys making out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's official, I've been devoured by FFXV. Something to note: I have no experience with any of the other games outside of watching my BF play Lighting Returns.   
> Again, prompts are welcome.

_Today is my birthday, and I'm riding high_   
_Hair is dripping, hiding that I'm terrified_

Prompto took a deep breath, gripping the obsidian edges of the counter. He stared at his pale reflection, blue eyes blown wide, in Noctis' bathroom. He only managed to appear even whiter against the black and white color scheme and his panic kicked up a gear. His wet hair dripped into his eyes and he forced himself to count his airflow, two short inhales and one long exhale, until his heartbeat calmed and he could think straight.

It had been weeks since his...mishap...with Noctis' organization and he was finally healed, the last of his injuries his missing fingernails. Tiny new ones were starting but he was still wearing the special covers Ignis had ordered him to protect the sensitive skin. In those weeks so much had happened to him that he was having trouble believing it was real, that this was his actual life.

He wasn't unhappy, quite the opposite in fact. Living within the walls of the Lucis Crime Syndicate (a title Prompto imagined with big capital letters) had a unique set of rules he was still learning to navigate while holding onto himself. He was standing over the sink now because he knew once he dried himself and dressed that he would have to address THE ISSUE, as he had dubbed the inked lines on his wrist. Regis had been content to let Noctis handle it, until it became evident that Noctis had no intention to ever do so. Prompto had been grateful for the reprieve Noctis had offered him though, allowing him to heal and make the decision to talk about his past in his own time and Prompto had promised them both he would talk that day.

He shook his head once more, droplets splattering the mirror, now or never. As he rubbed the towel through his hair he thought back to meeting Regis for the first time.

_Noctis' smile didn't reach his eyes when he stepped into his, well their, room and Prompto was immediately on edge._

_"Hey Sunflower."_

_Prompto couldn't help but blush at the greeting, Noctis had taken to calling him the endearing nickname a few days prior, as he gave a little wave. His worried look must've been askance enough because Noctis took his hand, remaining standing beside the bed._

_"My father will be here in a moment, he was very insistent he meet you," Nocti's thumb rubbed circles over Prompto's skin, "just be you, he can be intimidating as hell but you're made of tougher stuff."_

_Prompto snorted in disbelief, staring now at the door as he and Noctis both stayed quiet. Footsteps, even and firm, were their warning before the door opened again revealing Noctis' father, Regis Lucis, head of the most powerful crime syndicate in Insomnia, hell probably in the world. Prompto was surprised to note the man seemed to favor one of his legs as he neared the bed, though it didn't change the sound of his steps notably._

_"Prompto Argentum. I'm sure you know who I am."_

_Regis didn't extend a hand but Prompto wasn't worried about that since his only good hand was still in Noctis' grasp. The cool appraisal in Regis' gaze made him a little uncomfortable but he was used to being looked at with judgement and just gave the man his signature new-person smile._

_"If I didn't sir, I'd be as oblivious as Noctis."_

_There was a moment of silence and then Regis laughed, even as Noctis glared at his lover._

_"Noticed that did you? I'm sure you've been keeping him on his toes more lately. I must admit he's certainly been more focused on getting things done quickly, I imagine, too spend more time with you."_

_Prompto felt his cheeks color but refused to drop the older man's gaze as he deadpanned._

_"So he's moving at the peace of a **concerned** turtle now?"_

_Noctis shrugged helplessly as his father glanced at him in surprise,_

_"Well, he's certainly got your number Noct. Now...I'm leaving tomorrow for some negotiations with Cor but I'd like to have dinner with you both tonight, provided Prompto is feeling up to it?"_

_They shared a look and Noctis nodded with a small smile._

_"Yeah, we'd like that...I guess that means I ought to start teaching him protocol though..."_

Prompto is pulled from his memories as he steps out of the bathroom fully dressed in some of the clothing Ignis had bought him. It feels odd to be dressed like Noctis usually is, a white button down and charcoal three piece though, Prompto has opted to forego a tie and his top buttons sit open. Noctis looks up at him from his seat near the door and it takes him a moment to speak.

"Damn, I should have Ignis shop for you more."

Prompto sticks his tongue out at his soulmate, feeling the need to do something silly with all of his tension.

"You just want me to dress like you, newflash, I'm way cooler."

Noctis just scoffs but, there's an underlying warmth that makes Prompto smile and bump his shoulder good-naturedly. His smile fades though as he tugs nervously at his jacket, the door opens and Gladio nods to them. Prompto doesn't hold anything against the large man but Noctis has been cold toward him anyways and Gladiolus only talks to them when he has too. That's something else Prompto supposes he ought to try and facilitate a change in, since it is in part his fault.  Now though he has a different challenge to face as they walk down the dark paneled hallways to the large formal dining room on the ground floor.

In his time in the manor Prompto has secretly decided that it must've been built by maze-enthusiasts as there is no real sense to any part of the layout, except the kitchen and dining room being placed together. He is glad for his exploring though, it allows him to walk now without focus and Noctis doesn't break the silence that enfolds them. Too soon they are pushing open the heavy walnut doors and depositing him in front of Drautos, Cor Leonis, Cid (who Prompto is less afraid of) and Regis.

The men look at him and Noctis for a long moment, gesturing them to sit only after Prompto clears his throat uncertainly and glances at the empty chairs. He isn't sure if it's better with him seated but, at least this way his legs won't give out. He folds his hands on the table in front of him, his usual wristband is gone, baring the black ink on his wrist. He sees Noctis' gaze dart to it as well as the other men and he cringes a little, sure they notice the angry redness of it where he cannot help himself scratching at it sometimes. There's a burn mark at the edge too, from a teenage tantrum when he attempted to burn it off of himself but was stopped by the pain.

 _"Weak,"_ the old doubt hisses to him but he lifts his chin and ignores it.

 

_I'm not in the swing of things_   
_But what I really mean is_   
_Not in the swing of things yet_

 

The room is silent except the breathing of its occupants and Prompto realizes they are all waiting for him to speak, so, swallowing hard, he does.

"Um, I guess I should start at the beginning?" Regis nods once and Prompto licks his lips.

"I wasn't born in Insomnia...I'm from Imperium. The Nifs run the whole city, like you guys do here I guess, only when I was a kid the leader wasn't...The guy was a sadist and he liked just grabbing random people off the street and screwing up their lives. My mom, she got nabbed on her way home from work and they sold her to the highest bidder. Whoever he was, he's my father. I was born and they let my mom take are of me until I was old enough to talk. She knew they'd kill her once I could form sentences so she tried to teach me not to speak around anyone else, I was so little though, and I failed her. They took me away form her on my fourth birthday and I never saw her again. They tried to make me hate any of the other families, especially the Lucis' and they gave me their mark really early. I guess they thought if I was raised one of them I'd be loyal and useful...It's kinda dumb how I got away from them really. This guy named Izunia, he took me for a walk and let me wander too far away. I got really lost, I was not quite five, and started crying. I think he thought it would be a good punishment since I kept asking him questions about things I saw, but there was a couple walking down the street who came to help me. I kept telling them I didn't wanna go back and they saw the barcode...Like I said, the Nifs run the place so everyone knows what it means. They didn't turn me over though, I don't really know why, they just put me in their car and told their neighbors they were going camping for a night. I don't know how they did it but they did it for me, they brought me here and started a new life. I took their last name, Argentum, and everything...They died in a car accident my sophmore year of college."

Prompto blinks the wetness out of his eyes remembering the kind people who were his truest parents, even if they didn't always have a lot of time for their rescued son. He didn't say that he'd thought their accident was suspicious for a long time, figuring it was old news anyways. Noctis pressed a hand to his arm and Prompto smiled at him a little before they both turned to look at the older men, waiting.

The four of them leaned together and conversed in low voices that Prompto could only just make out. He didn't try to listen in though, letting the sound of his accelerated heart rate drown them out as Noctis leaned over and pressed his forehead to Prompto's temple silently. After what seemed like hardly anytime at all the four men sat back, Cid and Drautos looking relaxed. Cor seemed a bit tense around the eyes but not hostile. Prompto looked to Regis last and found a warmth behind the mans taciturn exterior that gave him hope.

"Well, Mr. Argentum, I hardly think you're a threat if everything you've told us is true and regardless, you and my son are fated. We will look into your story of course, to double check, and until we are clear you will remain under mild surveillance. I'm afraid that means you will have to continue living here for a short time. Noctis has already informed you of the expectations around meals and the training you are to receive as well as our confidentiality enforcement so I do not think I need to say more. I'm sure we will have enough proof of your statements by the end of the week if not sooner. The both of you are dismissed."

Prompto, in his relief, doesn't think twice about protocol as he pushed his chair back and stands with a smile and a bit of a bounce. He is at the door when he realizes his mistake, looking back to Noctis who stands by the table and inclines his head toward his father regally. Regis just looks lightly amused at Prompto's misstep and so the blonde doesn't try to fix it, just catches Noctis' hand and pulls him outside for a short walk in the garden.

"It's ridiculous that you even have a garden."

Noctis just smiles at him and shrugs in a "what do you do?" kind of way that makes Prompto roll his eyes. He winks at Noctis and pulls out his phone, snapping pictures of them both surrounded by the summer blooms.

_Hey, promise I can stay good_   
_I'm little, but I'm coming for the crown_   
_I'm little, but I’m coming for you_

* * *

 

Noctis raps the door to his father's study with sharply timed precision, his suit impeccable and not a hair out of place. He doesn't know why Regis has called him but assumes it has something to do with the confirmation they had received of Prompto's story. He doesn't think it needs more scrutiny but, he is learning to pick his battles,courtesy of one talented photographer. Regis calls for him to enter and he steps into the room that has seen so many heavy conversations the air seems saturated with them.

His father is in full King mode, as Noctis coined it. His brow is heavy and he motions for his son, his negotiator and deal-maker, to have a seat.

"I have a contact who tells me that Kilidare Mitchell is planning to defect from Nifs suppliers. He and his partner Fillian have the tightest control over weapons trade with the northern nations and a reputation for being two of the most valuable assets out there. They've even been hired, at various times, to help the governments of multiple nations and they personally guard the Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret when she travels to meet dignitaries in their native lands."

Noctis nods, he is used to making deals with these sorts of men and has heard a lot about Kilidare in previous dealings. They have kept an eye on the man for some time, both to guard against his movements and to spot a time to sway him to their side. A time which had apparently come. Regis doesn't need a reply and simply continues,

"I don't know why they are thinking of making the change but they have agreed to a meeting with you the day after tomorrow...I have been cautioned that they put high value on personal relationships and prefer to work with others who have at least cursory respect for that. I have it on authority that they are also very personable and warm, disarmingly so, and you are not the best at dealing with such things. Given the nature of their own relationship I thought it might be for the best to send Ignis and Gladiolus-"

He paused at Noctis expression and allowed a slight curl of his lips,

"I am not as blind to happenings in my own home as you would like to believe Noctis. I wish them their happiness. As I said I thought to send them, but thinking on it I don't believe that anyone who does not know the two of them would believe it. Gladiolus has a reputation that preceeds him and he and Ignis are, frankly, too good at what they do. I need someone who is unintentionally charming and who can _talk_ to people, and I need you to handle the business side."

Noctis looked suspiciously at his father and set down the glass of water he had picked up from a proffered tray.

"So, who are you sending with me?"

Regis idly looks at his hands, letting the silence stretch. Eventually he engages his son again and his expression and tone leave no room for argument.

"Prompto, of course."


	2. All work, no play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in posting this! With all of our weird schedules, weekends are the only times I get to hang with all of my roommates and as much as I love AO3 and fandom...I can't turn down spending time with witty, pretty men ;) Also I haven't actually seen the sun for more than twenty minutes in nearly a month, don't do it.  
> It's important to note that Luna is still an Oracle, Noctis still has powers and there's still some magic in the world...just less. Also no monarchies exist anymore.

In the back of the Regalia, Noctis' ridiculously lavish car, Prompto frowns. He is dressed in his own style but Ignis had insisted on putting together the outfit and Prompto is very aware of the quality of the fabric against his skin. Noctis is similarly radiating understated wealth and Prompto has to wonder if he'll ever be used to it. In the front seat Ignis studiedly ignores them as he weaves through nighttime traffic toward the heart of downtown Insomnia.

"Hey."

Prompto gets Noct's attention since his soulmate has been staring endlessly out windows since he delivered his father's orders the day before. Prompto doesn't know how to make him see that he's okay with this, that he can learn to be good at this, that he isn't so fragile anymore. Noctis faces him and he lets go of that dilemma to focus on relaxing his partner.

Carefully he brushes a bit of dark fringe back, allowing his fingers to linger on Noctis' temple and is glad when he leans into the touch. Their eyes meet and it's as natural as ever when Prompto inclines his head to bring their lips together. They scoot together on the leather seat, pressing slow soft kisses to one anothers mouths. Soft breaths puff between them when they're lips part, catching a little every time. Prompto rubs his lower lip against Noctis' and revels in the sparking warmth it creates as the other bites gently. They wind fingers into one another's hair and Noctis licks his way slowly into Prompto's mouth. Their tongues tangle together and Prompto traces the jawline under his thumb slowly as Noctis works on stealing his breath.

Eventually they part, eyes darkened and lips glistening. Noctis looks a little hazy and the car is much to hot for Prompto as they each stare. Before they can resume Ignis delicately clears his throat, signalling that he needs their attention and Prompto tries to compose himself. He can see the moment did what he intended though, Noctis is relaxed again, open to him. He settles for tangling their fingers and refocuses on Ignis.

"I don't know what your father told you about these men but I feel it would be remiss for me not to add to it a bit with my own findings. Kilidare Durin, like yourself, is the youngest descendant of an ancient royal line and his partner is distantly related to him as well. There have been reports that they are soulbonded, like yourself and Prompto. You must take care to tread around the nature of the meeting until they signal otherwise, it is as much a party to them as too many of the other patrons where we are meeting. Kilidare has a quick temper and is quite well known for his rapid emotion shifts, many call him mad but make no mistake, he is very much sane. Fillian is the steadier of the two and winning him will help you but he is very guarded. Use your heads and try not to do anything stupid."

Prompto swallows as Noctis nods seriously. He is beginning to think maybe he's not as ready for this meeting as he should be, but he'll do his damnedest just the same. He squeezes Noctis' hand and the car glides to a stop outside of a tall building, music pouring out even with the doors closed.

_All work and no play_

_Never made me lose it_

* * *

Noctis watches his sunflower, and doesn't he just feel like a sap for thinking that, make his way through the crowd. They claimed a table out of the way enough to have a conversation but, not so distanced from the others to be obvious. The dance floor is less populated than Noctis expected and the feel of the place is not at all that of a night club in Insomnia. It feels like they've stepped into a different time, like the people around them are every day blue-collar workers and their friends out for a drink. The music only adds to it with its rapid jigging sound and Noctis swears the last song had bag pipes in it. 

Prompto and him don't stand out too much, which is good,  and Noctis reminds himself to thank Ignis for dressing them more casually than usual. Prompto comes to stand before him, setting a tall glass of dark lager on the table and sipping from his own. Noctis raises an eyebrow, neither of them are beer people.

"Just try it. The bartender said it's what the locals come here for and it's actually really nice."

He rolls his eyes and takes a sip, surprised by the strong yet pleasant flavor that rolls over his tongue. It's much better than the sipping brandy he is usually stuck with and he relaxes a bit more. Having Prompto with him is weird and he takes in his lover where the blonde lounges in his chair. The dark wood panels behind him and the warm lighting makes it look like the blonde is glowing, his blue eyes colored like a lake just after the last oranges of sunset leave it. Noctis is so caught in mapping the freckles over his nose that he almost misses the movement of another man sitting down with them.

He jumps and inwardly curses that he let his guard down so much. He offers a smile and holds out his hand to the broadly built blonde who takes it with a professional grace.

"Fillian Oakara, you must be Noctis."

Noctis nods, surprised by the cool evaluation in the blue eyes. The man is not what he expected from one of the most effective arms dealers in the world. His long sleeved shirt is comfortable and a leather cord around his neck disappears under it, his long hair is a mix of braids and beads tied back with a wide strap.

"Dude, are you wearing corduroys?"

Prompto is staring at the man's hips and Noctis watches his love flush and bite his lip.

"Sh-sorry. I'm uh, Prompto."

He offers his hand hurriedly and Fillian shakes it with an amused twist to his mouth.

"Yeah, it took forever to find a place that still sells quality ones but, well it was worth it. They're the only pants that work with my boots."

Prompto nods and hums in agreement and Noctis blinks in amazement, just like that their new companion drops most of his cool exterior and engages Prompto in a conversation about the woes of a good pair of pants. He's only just recovered, sipping from his beer, when a slightly taller brunette arrives. The tanned skin is covered by a blue flannel and tight black jeans, a leather cord that matches the one Fillian wears around his neck wraps around one wrist and Noctis notes the mating mark as a hand is extended towards him.

He looks into the mans smiling face, noting the undercurrent of steel, and shakes it, speaking first.

"Kilidare Durin? I'm Noctis Lucis. This is my-Prompto."

Prompto is nervous again but a quick glance at Noctis seems to calm him and he nods, accepting the handshake that Kilidare offers. Noctis has a moment to wonder if maybe they should've left their gloves behind them today, since they hide their own marks. He makes a decision, peeling the leather off his hands casually as possible as Kilidare takes his seat. He doesn't miss the way that Fillian's gaze tracks the other man or the light brush of their hands on the table top when the brunette twists to order two beers from a passing waitress.

"Prompto here is good people Kee and he knows where to get pants you might actually wear more than twice."

"Oh? Well then we're definitely going to need his phone number...but, I have to ask, you don't seem much like the Lucis' usual fodder they send to meetings?"

Noctis tenses, he wants to grab Prompto and wrap him in protection, but this is precisely why his father wanted the blonde along so he just grits his teeth. Prompto looks at him and Noctis read his panic so he offers a smile and rubs their ankles together under the table.

"Prompto is new to the family."

Kilidare's gaze switches to Noctis with a thoughtful look at he braces despite the disconcerting warmth under the questioning gaze.

"The family?" The brunette's eyes dart to Noctis' exposed palm and he watches understanding crease the corners before Kilidare lets out a loud laugh and slides his chair closer to Fillian's, his shoulders relaxing. It's not what Noctis expected and he finds himself getting further and further out of his element. Fillian frowns but at a jerk of Kilidare's head he too takes in Noctis' soulmark and something in his posture eases as well.

Prompto looks distinctly uncomfortable and Noctis gives up their careful distance, figuring it won't earn them points since their bond seems to have a lot of meaning to the arms dealers. He wraps an arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders and picks his beer up again, tipping his head in acknowledgement to the couple now seated across from them. When he sets the glass of the wooden table the waitress returns with two more and Kilidare breaks the silence, ordering enough food that Prompto's eyes pop.

"Hope you two don't mind, I'm fuckin' famished and they have great finger food here. I figure we eat, you tell us about yourselves, we tell you a bit about us, then we can sign whatever bloody contracts The King sent you with."

Noctis nods his agreement and feels Prompto shift under his arm, his voice is excited again when he speaks.

"Do you guys like to dance?"

As it turns out, not only do they like to dance, they like to play video games, drink, play pranks, and Fillian loves photography.

 

It's nearing sunrise and Noctis is leaning on Prompto's shoulder, his shoulder smashed against Kilidare's on the park bench the four of them have claimed. A cigarette is held out for him and he doesn't think twice about taking a long drag and letting the smoke spiral away, nor is he surprised when Prompto's fingers nimbly remove it. The blonde looks good with smoke on his lips but Noctis can't be bothered to move enough to kiss him. There is a low laugh he identifies as Fillian's and he sees quick hand gestures in his periphery.

"We should really get the papers signed, but we need to add in something."

Noctis huffs, raising his head and turning toward the other blonde man who gives him one of his slow smiles.

"Yeah mate, we have to write in that we'll only work directly with you and Prom."

He smiles at that and Prompto laughs loudly beside him.

"I'm foreseeing a lot of not at all work related meetings...Ignis is going to be so sour at us."

The thought does nothing to hamper Noctis' enjoyment at the thought of spending time with the other couple, largely because they treat his lover with respect and Prompto seems to enjoy their company.

* * *

 

_Only bad people live to see_

_their likeness set in stone_

 

Regis is surprised, Prompto can tell, when they stumble into his study at an indecently early hour and the blonde groans as he falls into a chair. It feels good to sink into the seat as Noctis hands over all of the signed papers, the carefully worded changes noted by a sticky note on top.

Looking over the papers Regis raises an eyebrow and then glances between them, noting their clothing.

"I take it the request to work solely with the two of you is partly responsible for your state right now?"

Noctis rubs the back of his neck and Prompto chuckles a little as his lover blushes he doesn't want to have to explain everything right now though, he's so tired.

"Yup! We just got back, everything went great and you should totally not hunt down anyone for painting a giant mural of you on a chocobo somewhere in the city. We're wiped out though, so if it's cool with you, we'd like to sleep?"

Prompto cringes a little, between sleep deprivation and the people he's been around his formalities lay in shambles. Regis isn't amused as he displays with a barely there lick over his front teeth, but he acquiesces all the same and Prompto drags Noctis away.

 

In their room, wearing only their underwear, Prompto pulls Noctis into slow sleepy kisses until his lovers breathing even out. As he lays down beside him he thinks over their night out with two of the most dangerous men in the business and it occurs to him that despite the fun he was witness to some things he could be killed for. The weapons supply schedule, some of the weapons themselves, Noctis' magic when he pulled his swords to show off, all of those are things that have solidified his departure from normal life.

Prompto rolls to look at his soulmate. Dark lashes curve over a pale cheek, lips slightly parted under a shapely nose and breathing mildly catches as Noctis' sleeps. It's finally sinking in, regardless of how his expectation have been defied time and again, that Noctis is not the good guy. They spent hours with people who sell weapons to murders, they made deals to get profit and rights to those weapons and if Prompto's not mistaken he saw plans on Regis' desk to spike conflict between Insomnia and Tenebrae.

He trails his fingers lightly over Noctis jaw, remembering his face when he shot the man torturing him, when he traded stories of mishaps dumping bodies with Fillian. He swallows, his stomach twisting a little because, Prompto has always thought of himself a good person and he knows that Noctis' world, his world now, doesn't lend to that. He drops a kiss onto Noctis' cheek and curls around him to sleep, deciding that things will make more sense after he's rested.

 

_What does that make me?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this went places.  
> At the moment I have one more story planned in this verse and would love ideas for more (please don't make me beg).

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it into two chapters, since I have to go make breakfast now.  
> Tumblr: mostlyvoidpartiallysass.tumblr.com


End file.
